l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Utagawa
Utagawa was a ronin who became the commander of the Legion of Two Thousand. Early Years Utagawa was a young ronin samurai-ko who was once a member of a vassal family in service to the Isawa family. Utagawa was of low status, even for a member of a vassal family, and she was content to live her life overlooked by others. Her skill with sword smithing was noticed, however, and she came to some prestige as her family's preeminent smith. The Four Winds, p. 113 One day she met Reikado, a former ronin who was now a yojimbo to an Isawa shugenja. Reikado took a liking to Utagawa and eventually confided in her that he was a member of the lost Chuda bloodline. Reikado was driven to avenge his family against Chuda Mishime, who he had hunted for years. He gave Utagawa his exquisite Wakizashi, an heirloom of the Snake Clan, and she forged a matching katana. The Snake wakishazi that gifted Reikado formed the Snake daisho with Jadoku, the Ancestral Sword of the Snake Clan. Magic of Rokugan, p. 65 Life as a Ronin Utagawa then became a ronin and dedicated her life to bringing Mishime to justice. Her travels brought her to Kaeru Toshi at the beginning of the War of the Rich Frog, but she refused to take sides during the battle, as the reckless disregard for life by both armies disgusted her. She had to wound Kaeru Juro in aduel in the middle of the battle, and shortly after he was killed by a Shinjo arrow and Utagawa was took prisoner, being later freed. Honor and Glory, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Tamago Recently, she was was found by Tamago organizing a revolt, but she was convinced by the ronin to not, and they fled. The Lion already were aware of her activites and a legion was approaching to execute the mutiny leader. Utagawa soon became Tamago's companion. Forgotten, by Shawn Carman The peasants returned to their homes and labor and the Lion troops disbanded without bloodshed. News of Rokugan, Circa Lotus Edition (Imperial Herald v2#17), by Rich Wulf Legion of Two Thousand Joining the Legion In 1168 Tamago and Utagawa had been tracking down a bandit leader, Kokei, from Dragon to Scorpion lands. In Doko Maru they joined the newly rebuilt Legion of Two Thousand led by Ginkgo and a former Unicorn Natsume. They lured the bandits to an ambush who fought with unexpected ferocity to death, and their tattooed leader escaped laughing like a madmen. Gingko died and Natsume became the new Legion Comander. A Legion Reborn, by Nancy Sauer Test of the Emerald Champion Shinjo Shono sought Utagawa and Tamago, and asked aid to Tawagoto to find them. Recruiting Allies (Khan's Defiance flavor) Shono gifted them the possibility to compete in the Test of the Emerald Champion in 1169. Tamago entered the tournament with his features concealed under a featureless mempo. He doubted about competing exposing him to be recognized as Matsu Nimuro. Utagawa urged him onwards. The Test of the Emerald Champion, Between-Round Fiction Snippets While there she made a mortal enemy of Daigotsu Iemitsu. Utagawa guessed his true nature and defeated him in combat, although Iemitsu survived. Tales of the Emerald Championship (Imperial Herald v2#23), by Shawn Carman Child It has been revealed that Utagawa was pregnant with Tamago's child. The Celestial Tournament, by Shawn Carman Legion Commander Utagawa took command of the Legion of Two Thousand some time after the test. She recently offered services of the Legion to the Lion Clan. Although Utagawa had previously despised both the Lion and Unicorn for their recklessness during the War of the Rich Frog, she came to respect the Lion after she saw the care they took not to needlessly destroy people or property during their march against Shiro Moto. Visitors, by Shawn Carman The Legion finds a home In 1170 Utawaga, as Taisa of the Legion, met Shigetoshi at the Castle of the Swift Sword. The Legion threw their support behind the Lion Clan's bid in the Race for the Throne. Shigetoshi accepted their support, and assigned them to defend the lands of the Monkey Clan, being deployed in Toku Torid-e. The Minor Clans were already being considered a resource by other clans, and their holdings would eventually be seized. Shigetoshi did not like it would happen, to honor Toku, the friend of Akodo Toturi. Visitors, by Shawn Carman Temporarily retired Tamago became Utagawa's lover. Tamago (The Harbinger flavor) While Utagawa was with child she lived in the Thousand Leaves Dojo, having been temporarily removed from active duty. The Celestial Tournament, by Shawn Carman Her daughter would be raised as Tamahime. Tamahime (Promotional flavor) Plague War In 1172 Utagawa, Tamago and their child were at the Lost Traveler Castle, base of the Legion in the northern Empire, and an isolated place to be far from the plague that ravaged the Empire. Rulebook Story (The Plague War) Second Pit Utagawa was convinced by her advisors to take a yojimbo, and Horobei was chosen, a ronin who had performed well in the Emerald Championship of 1199, being defeated by the final winner, Mirumoto Tsuda. Soon after they moved to Kyuden Bayushi to accept a contract to relieve one of the Scorpion Clan's units at the Second Pit. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 4 Moto Curse In 1200 Utagawa and her advisors oversaw the Battle of Treacherous Pass, alongside her guests the Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Naleesh and her yojimbo Utaku Eun-ju. Moto Naleesh moved to the battlefield after the battle was won by the Phoenix to accept the terms of peace which would defeat the Moto Curse, a way of living that might free the Moto of their karma. Odd Fortunes: The Battle of Treacherous Pass, by Robert Denton III External Links * Utagawa (Diamond) * Utagawa Exp (Emerald and Jade Championship) * Utagawa Exp2 (Promotional) Category:Phoenix Clan Members Category:Ronin